


In the Shadows

by Rachel500



Series: In the Moonlight [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-20
Updated: 2010-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Sam and Jack meet under the moonlight, their friends watch from the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Stargate SG1 is somebody else's, probably MGM/Gekko Corp/Sci-Fi, and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc.
> 
> Companion piece to In the Moonlight and while you don't necessarily have to read it to understand this, it will probably make more sense that way. Written for GW Shipsgiving. Thanks to hlndncr for the timestamp prompt.

**In the Shadows**

 **Year One**

On their first overnight mission together, O'Neill had split the watch up into equal segments of time. Teal'c had protested, pointing out that Jaffa only needed two or three hours a cycle; he could do more. O'Neill had looked at him nonplussed and Teal'c had determined that it would be better to go along with his new leader's wishes than debate the point.

In the months since, he had come to appreciate the time where he was not officially on watch but where he could indulge his need for kel no reem or simple meditation while providing his team-mates with back-up should they require it.

He was aware that the watch change was imminent but it was early when Captain Carter moved to sit on the log O'Neill had abandoned in order to perform a perimeter check. Teal'c remained motionless, trusting in her. They had almost lost both O'Neill and the young Captain to an icy land on the Tau'ri home planet a month before and Teal'c was content with the knowledge that both were once again returned to health and SG1.

He heard O'Neill's return and his team-mates' quiet conversation about the beauty of the night sky. Teal'c opened his eyes and gazed upward. It was stunning; a kaleidoscope of colours with two moons looking back at him; one a beautiful orangey-red and the other a white circle of light.

Teal'c glanced across to his team-mates. Captain Carter looked toward the sky but O'Neill's eyes remained upon her as though he was captivated by the Captain's own beauty.

Interesting, Teal'c thought as he closed his eyes again. They would make a good match. He listened as their conversation moved onto the subject of a single cluster of stars and he opened his eyes again when the couple begun a debate over whether they looked like a dog or a bear.

His dark eyes found the constellation with ease. Captain Carter was correct, Teal'c determined firmly; it was indeed a bear.

 **Year Two**

Daniel felt terrible about lying to the young couple who were helping them but Sam was right; there was the timeline to preserve. Frankly though, he thought both he and Jack needed to find better lines than those from Star Wars. Either that or find some other movie for Teal'c to watch.

He tried to think about the mission; about seeing Catherine Langford, about finding the Stargate and going home. He believed Sam was right about the information on the note; intuitive leaps were necessary and he trusted hers.

She was still awake; sat by the fire. Daniel thought about going over to her but he had heard Jack get up a moment ago and he figured their team leader was already on the case. Jack was more perceptive than he let others believe.

Daniel closed his eyes and told himself not to listen but he couldn't tune them out completely. The camp was not designed to protect the privacy of a conversation conducted in hushed tones by the firelight.

His heart ached through Sam's confession of her doubts and he was pleased when Jack responded with total confidence in her. Sam had been through so much in the past year after being taken host to a Tok'ra symbiote. Daniel sometimes wondered that she was still sane.

He frowned as the conversation took a surprising turn with Jack asking about a constellation. He was less surprised that Sam was able to point out the stars in the night sky. Daniel opened his eyes and followed Sam's extended hand into the sky.

Huh. He'd never noticed that particular cluster of stars before. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. It looked nothing like a dog. His eyes shifted to Sam and Jack; both looking up into the sky, side by side, so close their bodies were touching. He frowned again, noticing something else for the first time too; a familiarity and a bond that belonged to the couple alone.

' _I take it they're not engaged in your universe?'_

He remembered the alternate universe's Catherine Langford's words the year before like he'd heard them yesterday. But there had been nothing more than an unspoken about attraction between his Sam and Jack at the time, and nothing since; he was certain of that.

Daniel watched them for a moment longer and closed his eyes again with the intriguing thought that maybe all his Sam and Jack needed was time.

 **Year Three**

Daniel was awake. He hadn't been able to sleep after taking the first watch. He had remained in his sleeping bag though and rested. It was to be expected, he mused tiredly. This was their first mission after the shambles of their trip to Bedrosia, and only their second after Jack's undercover work with the rogue NID. Before that, Jack had been gone for months, trapped on Edora. They were all trying to work out the kinks of being together as SG1 again; working together as SG1 again.

Teal'c stirred beside him and Daniel was half-tempted to begin talking to his Jaffa team-mate. Maybe Teal'c would have some idea about how to move forward from the hurt and the pain. Not that Daniel blamed Jack for accepting his situation on Edora and moving on. He couldn't even blame Jack for the crushed hope in Sam's eyes when she had watched Jack with Laira afterwards. Whatever was between Sam and Jack, they weren't together; couldn't be together because of regulations and duty. And the whole thing made Daniel want to yell because he had lost Sha're and…

He took a deep breath and blinked back the tears that had sprung up.

He couldn't lose the team too; couldn't lose his friendship with Jack but Daniel did blame Jack for the way he'd handled the rogue NID situation. Understanding the need for natural reactions was one thing; Jack's pretend caustic dismissal of their friendship still stung.

Sam's voice rang out across the clearing, explaining something about a fourth moon. She and Jack were sky-watching, Daniel realised. Daniel felt disgruntled, and was even more disgruntled at feeling disgruntled. If Sam could get past what has happened and repair her relationship with Jack then he was pleased for her; he was.

Suddenly, her words registered; how the fourth moon had to exist because the other three would have fallen out of alignment long ago if it didn't.

Daniel's chest tightened; he found it difficult to breathe suddenly.

Jack's reply was muted but clear all the same; all four moons needed each other.

Daniel opened his eyes. Teal'c was looking back at him with a steady dark gaze. They both moved without discussion, pushing away sleeping bags and reaching for jackets; it was cold out.

Sam and Jack were talking about the constellation Jack considered to resemble a dog by the time he and Teal'c made their way out of the tent. The couple were quiet; sat together closely and gazing upward when Daniel and Teal'c approached.

Daniel cleared his throat. 'Mind if we join you?'

Jack lowered his gaze and jerked his head at the remaining space. 'Pull up a rock.'

Teal'c sat beside Sam; Daniel took the space beside Jack.

Daniel nudged Jack. 'You're right, you know.' He waited until Jack looked at him again, questioningly.

'You think it's a dog too?'

'No,' Daniel said slowly, tamping down on his exasperation, 'about the four moons and them being in balance.'

'Ah.' Jack looked embarrassed as he glanced away.

'And besides, Sam's right about that star.' Daniel continued blithely, deciding teasing Jack was probably a better strategy and certainly more fun. 'It looks more like a bear than a dog.'

Jack's eyes snapped to his. Daniel smiled back at him.

'Indeed.' Teal'c confirmed.

Jack's mouth fell open as he pointed at the Jaffa. 'Great,' Jack complained as Sam snorted her amusement, 'three against one. Nice.' But there was no heat in his complaint.

'All four in balance, sir.' Sam reminded him softly.

Daniel and Teal'c swap a knowing indulgent look. The last of the tension dissipated into nothing; a warmth stealing in to take its place. They were going to be OK.

 **Year Four**

There was a wondrous smell of orange blossom in the air. Teal'c breathed in deeply as he resettled into place after performing a perimeter check.

The planet was warm and the ruins provided the perfect place for their camp. All of his Tau'ri team-mates had placed their sleeping bags in the open air. He feared only Daniel Jackson was actually sleeping.

Major Carter stirred again. She had been restless. It was their first mission since the computer entity had taken control of her; since O'Neill believed he had killed her. It was a most difficult time for them.

He was not surprised to see her get-up and he nodded at her signal of a bathroom break. She wandered out of view into another part of the ruins and Teal'c watched her with a heavy heart.

O'Neill had withdrawn from them all in the aftermath of the incident. Teal'c knew that his friend was dealing with his failure and guilt to prevent harm to Major Carter. He also knew Major Carter was hurting at O'Neill's apparent sudden indifference to her, no matter how much she understood his reasons.

Teal'c had been witness to their confessions. He knew they loved one another; how deeply they cared for each other. But they were sworn to protect their world and their regulations were clear; they could not love each other and serve together. The entity had proven why; choosing Major Carter for her importance to O'Neill, to Stargate Command. Teal'c felt a deep sadness for them.

O'Neill finally moved from his sleeping bag and pantomimed going after Major Carter. Teal'c did not follow. They needed time to come to terms with their loss, alone. Another presence would only prevent them for finding some peace with their situation.

He looked up at the night sky; at the endless black. He could not see the constellation the Major and O'Neill typically picked out of all the stars. There was hardly a star in sight. He was disappointed. Signs and portents were not something he truly believed in but knowing the constellation was not there; his sadness seemed to grow deeper. Yet he knew his grief at the loss of what could be was nothing to that of Major Carter and O'Neill.

 **Year Five**

Jack knew how to throw a party, Daniel considered wryly. The house was packed with people. General Hammond was over in a corner of the den deep in discussion with Janet Fraiser; Bill Lee was waving his arms at Simon Coombs in another. Daniel checked and found Jack out on the deck; he and Teal'c were in the midst of recounting the tale of saving Earth to the small group of military men amassed around them.

Daniel slunk back out of sight before Jack could catch sight of him, because Jack would insist on Daniel telling the story and Daniel really wasn't in the mood. He grabbed a bottle of beer and headed out of the house, walking round to the ladder. He figured he could hide out for a while on Jack's roof. There was a comfy chair set up by a telescope that would provide the perfect spot. He was dismayed to climb up and find it already occupied by a blonde Air Force Major.

'Great minds, huh?' Daniel said, walking over and sinking to sit cross-legged at the side of the chair.

'I needed some air.' Sam admitted. She peered down the telescope and sat back with a sigh.

'May I?' Daniel pointed to the telescope.

'Sure.' Sam waved a hand at him.

Daniel watched her for a second as she sank back against the cushions and closed her eyes. Sam was only just recovered from the jolt she'd taken on the ship. She looked tired.

He shuffled forward and looked down the telescope. It was pointed at a familiar cluster of stars. Daniel had lost count of the number of times he had heard Sam and Jack argue about whether it looked like a bear or a dog. But he hadn't heard them argue about it all for a long while. The distance Jack had implemented after the entity incident might have narrowed since Sam's abduction by Adrian Conrad but it hadn't closed completely. The watch rotation had changed; Daniel still had first watch but Jack took the second with Teal'c on third, and Sam last.

He looked over his shoulder at Sam. She was fast asleep. He settled in and drank his beer. He was happy they'd saved Earth, he was, but it was one victory in what seemed to be an endless series of losses. He missed Sha're so badly he physically ached. He wondered if Sam had missed Jack. They'd seemed so close before the entity thing; on the verge of _something_.

Daniel waited until most people had left before he climbed back down, leaving Sam in the comfy chair, sleeping soundly. He thought about waking her but she deserved the rest. He planned to wake her before he left with Teal'c but he was half-way back to his apartment before he remembered.

It would be fine, Daniel mused wearily. Sam had probably woken up and left already. And if she hadn't…well, maybe she and Jack would finally start arguing over that star cluster again.

 **Year Six**

When Teal'c had entered the room they had appropriated for Major Carter to rest, he had heard his team-mate out on the balcony with O'Neill and hesitated to interrupt them.

It had been a fraught day. The loss of the Russian Colonel was hard but it had been harder still to contemplate losing the Major. She had truly thought she was going to die. Teal'c had seen the certainty in her blue eyes as they had connected with his across the cell. He had acknowledged her quiet and unspoken request for privacy so she could indulge her feelings one last time and allow herself to rest upon O'Neill's shoulder. It had cost her to make such a request; it had cost him nothing to turn away but his own heartache in knowing she was dying.

But O'Neill had saved her in the end. He had found a way to convince the native people to look into Nirrti's mind and see her for the False God she was – had been. She was dead and Major Carter had been saved. Teal'c was highly satisfied with the outcome of the mission.

The conversation between Major Carter and O'Neill drifted through the open door. They were arguing about the constellation again. It was almost enough to make Teal'c smile. Suddenly, he heard O'Neill curse and he watched as Major Carter swayed and collapsed.

Teal'c moved into the shadows automatically without thought as O'Neill carried her into the room and placed her gently on the bed. He watched over them as the Major apologised and O'Neill promised to take her star-watching for their next mission. Teal'c knew O'Neill would make it happen. They loved each other although each seemed unaware that their love was returned still.

He watched as O'Neill finally broke as Major Carter slept; his friend reaching out and placing a small kiss on the Major's forehead; loving and cherishing.

Teal'c remained hidden as O'Neill left, knowing he would not want a witness to what had occurred. He only hoped one day, the couple would no longer have to hide from each other.

 **Year Seven**

The crackle of the fire was loud but the warmth was welcome. Teal'c was content and satisfied as he watched Daniel Jackson huddle closer to the flames. Jonas Quinn had been a fine team-mate but as much as Teal'c mourned Jonas Quinn's departure, he was happy with a return to the more familiar team formation that included Daniel Jackson. His friend was still regaining his memories and trying to understand his place on SG1, but Teal'c was certain that the memories would all return in time and things would be as they were before.

His dark eyes gazed across the fire to where Major Carter and O'Neill sat. They were pressed close together; knees touching. Their relationship had deepened once more in the year that Daniel Jackson had been away; Teal'c could see the small glances between them usually when the other wasn't looking, the soft smiles of affection and fondness.

'You know what I can't figure out?' Daniel Jackson asked suddenly.

'How to set up a tent?' O'Neill quipped because it had been painfully clear that Daniel Jackson had forgotten the skill earlier that evening when they had set up camp.

'Well that too, but I was thinking of that cluster of stars over there.' Daniel Jackson pointed into the sky. 'I keep being drawn to them and I think they're important somehow but I can't remember why.'

Teal'c recognised them at once. It was the stars that Major Carter and O'Neill debated regularly, although usually privately, between themselves. He didn't need to look across the fire to see them freeze with sudden awkwardness.

Daniel Jackson was looking at them though, confusion written all over his face. 'Is something wrong?'

'Wrong?' O'Neill parroted. 'Not wrong per se so much as…'

'The Colonel thinks the stars look like a dog. I've always maintained they look like a bear.' Major Carter interrupted. Her face was filled with her usual bravery. 'It's a debate we have every time we spot the constellation off-world.'

O'Neill looked shocked that she had admitted it.

Daniel Jackson frowned. 'So it's your thing?' he gestures back and forth between the two of them.

'Yes.' O'Neill answered, his chin lifting up slightly. 'It's our thing.' He gestured. 'We're allowed to have a thing. As friends. Obviously.'

Major Carter ducked her head.

'And we've never discussed it?' Daniel pressed.

Teal'c noticed O'Neill's flinch; the way his jaw tensed. If Daniel Jackson failed to stop pursuing the matter, Teal'c was certain that O'Neill would not react well.

'Once.' Major Carter jumped in again. Her delicate features suddenly took on an expression of understanding. 'Actually, it was just after we went through a rough time as a team and it was something that helped bring us together again. That's probably why you think it's important to you.'

'Oh.' Daniel Jackson continued to look confused. 'How did it help bring us together again?'

'You all agreed with Carter.' O'Neill said dryly.

Daniel Jackson's gaze snapped to the sky. 'Well, she's right; it does look like a bear.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c believed firmly it was shaped like an Ewok.

'You both said that the last time.' O'Neill complained, but his tone was good-natured and there was amusement softening the harsh lines of his face. He raised his tin mug. 'It's good to have you back, Daniel.'

Major Carter grinned at them from the other side of the fire and Teal'c smiled back. Perhaps the stars were Major Carter and O'Neill's 'thing' but he had always understood they loved him and Daniel Jackson too.

 **Year Eight**

Daniel tried to shake the feeling of being an annoying brother spying on his sister and her boyfriend, or his brother and his girlfriend – either description worked. He sighed. He loved Sam and Jack; along with Teal'c, they were his family. Knowing that they loved each other and seeing it though were two different things especially after the last year.

He shook his head in disbelief. Sam had almost gotten married to someone else; Jack had ended up in a relationship with a CIA agent. Anubis had almost destroyed the whole galaxy and Daniel had died.

Again.

He was glad to be back. Glad that Sam had finally come to her senses and realised that she still loved Jack too much to give up on them. Glad that Jack had finally come to his senses and realised that he still loved Sam too much to give up on them.

Daniel's nose was almost pressed up against the kitchen window pane. He had overheard Jack's request for Sam to join him on the fishing dock earlier and he had been curious what his friend had planned.

He watched transfixed as they cuddled; as Jack pointed up towards an all too familiar set of stars. He watched as they kissed. And, oh boy; OK; it was time to stop watching. He inched away from the window only to almost bump into Teal'c's solid form.

Daniel grinned at his team-mate and gestured back to the sight beyond the window pane. 'Things are going to change.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c said with satisfaction. 'Indeed.'

 **Epilogue**

The christening had been a joyful occasion of friends and family but Sam was glad to escape to the nursery and put their daughter down for the night. In the distance, she could hear Jack saying goodbye to the last of the guests and the sound of the front door closing.

She gently smoothed away a lock of wispy hair. Her blue eyes strayed and she couldn't help but grin at the massive teddy bear sitting in the corner. Daniel and Teal'c were the best godfathers ever.

'She out for the count?' Jack walked up behind her and slid his arms around Sam's waist. He'd ditched as much of the formal wear as he could when they'd gotten back from the church. He was wearing his shirt and blue pants but the jacket and tie had disappeared.

She leaned back and rested her head against his shoulder. 'Hmmm-hmmm. She's all tuckered out.'

'Big day.' Jack said lightly. He brushed a kiss on Sam's forehead. He stilled abruptly at the sight of the bear. 'I can't believe that was their present!'

'It's a great present.' Sam argued, turning in his arms to face him. She smoothed a hand through his short hair, enjoying how it sent the strands into disarray.

'But it's a bear.' Jack grumbled with a twinkle in his eye.

'I know.' Sam grinned at him.

'We could get a dog.' Jack mumbled into her hair.

And Sam knew he didn't mean a soft toy. 'We just got a baby.' Sam pointed out dryly.

'Every Earth kid has to have a dog.' Jack argued. 'It's a rule.'

'That you made up.' Sam stopped his reply with a soft kiss.

'So…that's a yes.' Jack stated, and stopped her reply with another kiss. Sam had no objections. She was wholeheartedly in favour of it in fact.

They cuddled together when the kiss ended; wrapping their arms around each other; content to watch their daughter sleeping.

'Dog.' Jack whispered in her ear.

Sam smiled brightly. 'Bear.'

And somewhere outside in the night sky, a certain set of stars shone more brightly than ever.

fin.


End file.
